fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Veronica (The All New Fairly OddParents!)
Veronica is one of the major characters in The All New Fairly OddParents!. Veronica is one of the two popular girls at Dimmsdale Elementary, although she doesn't get as much attention as Trixie does. Character Veronica seems to have incredibly bad luck. In most episodes, she's either humiliated, put in pain, or snubbed. While she is a popular kid, Trixie treats her as an inferior. Even Timmy doesn't seem to have much respect or sympathy for her until "Putting the Boy in Tomboy". Ivan Prestonovich, Veronica's first love interest, is one of the few unpopular kids who feels sorry for her. There are times where she wishes she was Trixie. Veronica is also secretly in love with Timmy, and sometimes dates him. Description Veronica is blonde-haired with her hair held back in a ponytail. She usually wears a cheerleader outfit with a pink skirt, pink boots, and white shirt with a "D" (for Dimmsdale) on the front. For bedtime, her PJ's are colored purple. She is taller than the other students in her class, and is around the same height as Trixie. Veronica has a high voice, sounding very similar to Tootie. As a teenager and adult, her voice sounds similar to Sam Manson from Danny Phantom. Personality Veronica is described as "popular but less popular than Trixie Tang". In many cases, she is treated poorly by the other popular kids, and not many of the unpopular kids seem to like her either, usually because she does not call them by name but rather addresses them as losers or "not populars". It's not known how she feels about Timmy's crush on Trixie Tang, over than that Veronica wants to be Trixie Tang so that Timmy will love her instead, but Timmy considers her crazy for this very reason. Over time, however, Veronica learns to accept that Timmy likes Trixie more than her, and Timmy even considers her a fine replacement for Trixie. In the episode "All-In-One Romance", it's revealed that Veronica speaks fluent Russian. Veronica also loves cats, and got excited when her boyfriend gave her a cat for her birthday. Alternate Universe In the episode "A Mile In Popularity's Shoes", when Timmy Turner switched lives with Trixie Tang, Veronica is more lucky, since she has a crush on Timmy Tang, who is not only popular, but he also loves her back. Unlike in Timmy's home universe, Veronica doesn't get mad when Timmy falls in love with another unpopular girl, like Trixie Turner. Gallery Veronica (The All New Fairly OddParents!) views.png|All Veronica views Take a Winter off..png Tootie (Let it Snow).png Twelve Days of Wishmas.png All New Fairly OddParents! Poster.png Fairly Odd 16 Years.png Veronica's hockey uniform.png|Veronica's hockey uniform Fairly Odd Travel Round Da World poster.png|Veronica and friends travel around the world. Fairly Odd Travel Round Da World; Visit in Paris.png|Veronica posing for Timmy. Popular love.png|Veronica with Timmy Tang. Teen Veronica.png|Teen Veronica See Also * Hawk Gal - Veronica's superhero alter-ego in the Crimson Chin comics. * 2.D. Veronica - Veronica's inter-dimensional counterpart. Category:Characters Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Characters Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle